


A sus órdenes.

by Nishma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, NSFW, he pecado, perdonadme, spoiler cap 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Ardyn habla con Ravus tras el fortuito encuentro con Noctis y compañía en la base de Niflheim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At your service.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896717) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [乐意效劳（中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909008) by [animamuto (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto), [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma)



Estaba enfadado, molesto, cabreado. Había estado tan cerca de él, de Noctis. Le había agarrado del cuello, un breve movimiento y ¡zas! Adiós al Entronado. Pero Ardyn, el capullo de Ardyn, había aparecido de repente.

Siguió andando a paso ligero, queriendo desaparecer.

—¡Eh! Principito, no tan ligero.

—No soy príncipe. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme. No quiero saber nada de ti o de tu camaradería con esos.

Ardyn se rio tras él, y le cogió de la muñeca.

—¿Estás celoso? —Lo pegó contra la pared, con esa sonrisa extravagante que tenía. Con la mano libre le colocó su sombrero a Ravus e inmediatamente, en un movimiento ligero, le cogió la otra mano, inutilizándolo.

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

Ardyn sonrió, y se acercó a él. Apretó el agarre de sus manos y volvió a su expresión calmada y seria.

—¿Qué tontería ibas a hacer tú? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques al Entronado?

—Iba a matarlo de una vez por todas. Lo merece.

—¿Por qué? -Y le miró firmemente a sus ojos heterocromos—.  ¿Porque su padre dejó matar a tu mami?  —Dijo con un falsete—. ¿Porque así Niflheim cuidó de ti y llegaste a ser comandante de su imperio?  Por favor, déjate de sandeces. Te lo he dicho mil veces, eres mejor que eso. —Soltó una de sus manos para ir a su mejilla y acariciarla suavemente, antes de cogerle la cara para obligar a mirarle—. Pero recuerda lo que te he repetido mil y una vez. A Noctis ni lo toques. Tengo planes para él, desde hace tiempo.

Soltó su cara y le sonrió todo lo cálido que podía hacer.

—Estás obsesionado con él, ¿no sería más fácil matarlo?

—¿Hablas de obsesiones tú? ¿El hermano enamorado?

Ravus, por primera vez en aquella conversación, se mostró incómodo de verdad. Y le levantó la mano, con intención de pegarle.

—Ni se te ocurra nombrar a Lunafreya.

—Así que es eso… —Ardyn sonrió mientras le volvía a bajar la mano—. Te da rabia que el Entronado vaya a tocar a tu hermana y…

—¡No es nada! Me da igual quién seas. Pero yo soy el heredero de Tenebrae y-

Ardyn presionó sus labios contra los de él para callarle. Odiaba cuando se ponía así de pesado, y aquella era la única forma de callarlo.

Ravus se resistió, levemente, y le cogió de los hombros para separarle, pero Ardyn tenía claramente más fuerza. Cuando la lengua del mayor entró en juego, se rindió definitivamente y se dejó llevar. No es que le molestara aquello, es que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Acabó enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Ardyn y le dio lo que quería.

Ardyn, sonriendo en el beso, presionó todo su cuerpo sobre el de Ravus y habló.

—Será mejor que volvamos.

Ravus tenía una expresión de rabia, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca aún entreabierta.  Asintió levemente, como si estuviera en un trance, o bastante concentrado en los movimientos de Ardyn.

Sin nada más, Ardyn se separó y cogió de la muñeca a Ravus de nuevo, arrastrándolo con él.

—No quiero que se repita lo de hoy. Hagas lo que hagas, siempre voy a saber qué haces.

Ravus contuvo un escalofrío, aunque esa vez no supo si de puro miedo o de placer.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonadme, he pecado. Ojalá esta ship salga a flote en el fandom.


End file.
